College Life
by Ultimate Anime Fanatic
Summary: Brick has always loved Blossom, but has never been able to tell her. When they keep in touch in College, will Brick finally be able to tell her how he feels? Rated M
1. High School Graduation

This is an idea I've had for a while now, but I never got around to writing it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls

* * *

Brick Jojo arrived home after a day at the skate park. His brothers were out and Mojo was in prison. Brick headed to his room, dropped his skateboard on the ground and turned on his laptop. After about half an hour of watching online videos, he recieved a video chat request from Blossom, Brick smiled upon seeing the request, for as long as he can remember, he has had a big crush on Blossom, even when he was supposed to destroy her, he couldn't help but feel something for her. At about the age of 7, Brick and his brothers had turned a new leaf and had become decent citizens, with Brick and Boomer even going so far as to inject themselves with Antidote X and sacrificing their powers. Brick accepted the video chat request and Blossom appeared on screen.

"Hey there, Pinky" said Brick

" _Hi Brick, how you doing?_ " asked Blossom

"I'm doing good, what you up to?" asked Brick

" _Nothing much, I was just listening to music, I saw you were online and thought you'd like to chat_ " said Blossom

"What you listening to?" asked Brick

" _Fall Out Boy, I think I'm addicted with their music_ " said Blossom

"You know, I haven't heard anything from Fall Out Boy yet" said Brick

" _Seriously? You should check them out. Oh, I almost forgot, are you going to Mitch's party tonight?_ " asked Blossom

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet, are you going?" asked Brick

" _Yeah, I am...you know, I can't believe we're so close to graduating High School_ " said Blossom

"Me either, time really seemed to fly" said Brick

" _I know, right, I'm so excited for college..._ " said Blossom

At that moment, Blossom checked her phone and seemed to get annoyed.

"What is it?" asked Brick

" _It's Dexter from Science Class, he won't stop messaging me_ " said Blossom

"What's he saying?" asked Brick

" _He keeps saying he wants to talk, or something like that. I'm not really paying attention. Anyway, I can't believe in one week we're going to graduate_ " said Blossom

"I know, I'm excited, by the way, did you pick a school yet?" asked Brick

" _Eh, I didn't get accepted into the school I wanted, so I'm just gonna choose one of the others, but it's okay, at least I'm not going to Pokey Oaks College_ " said Blossom

Brick was a bit confused, Blossom not getting accepted into her dream college? How did that happen? Blossom was the smartest girl, if not, smartest person, in the continent, how could she not get accepted?

"How come you didn't get accepted?" asked Brick

" _I don't know, ah well, it's not the end of the world, where are you going?_ " asked Blossom

"I got accepted into Zachary Taylor University on a Sports Scholarship" said Brick

" _Nice one, what about your brothers?_ " asked Blossom

"Boomer said he's going to be attending an art college with your sister and Butch isn't going to college, he decided to join the army" said Brick

" _Butch is joining the army? That...actually doesn't surprise me_ " said Blossom

"Me either" said Brick

" _...Hey, Brick_ " said Blossom

"Yeah?" asked Brick

" _Can you promise me something?_ " asked Blossom

"Sure, what?" asked Brick

" _Even though we're going to different colleges, can you promise to always be there for me?_ " asked Blossom

"Of course, I'll always be there when you need me, you're my best friend" said Brick

" _Thanks, you're my best friend too, you always will be_ " said Blossom

Blossom checked her watch.

" _Oh, I gotta go, I need to get ready for the party_ " said Blossom

"Are you leaving soon?" asked Brick

" _Yeah, as soon as Robin gets here, will I see you there?_ " asked Blossom

"Yeah, definitely" said Brick

" _Awesome, I'm going to get ready, hopefully Dexter will stop messaging me soon, see you at the party_ " said Blossom

"You too" said Brick

Blossom hung up the video chat. Brick smiled, turned off his computer and got ready for the party.

==At the Party==

Brick had fun at the party, he enjoyed the music, met some people he didn't know, he even got to hang out with Blossom a bit. It was getting late, Brick had one thought in mind.

" _I have to do it tonight, if I don't tell Blossom how I feel, I'll regret it for the rest of my life_ " thought Brick

Brick searched the entire house for Blossom, but couldn't find her anywhere, he was able to find her sisters.

"Hey, Bubbles, Buttercup, you know where Blossom is?" asked Brick

"Yeah, she's outside, near the pool, she said she needed some fresh air" said Bubbles

"Thanks" said Brick

"You gonna tell her tonight?" asked Buttercup

"Yeah, I am" said Brick

"Aw finally" said Bubbles

"Good Luck Brick" said Buttercup

"Thanks" said Brick

Brick headed out to the pool to see Blossom, but what he saw made Brick's smile disappear in an instant. Standing across on the other side of the pool was none other than Blossom, the girl he has had feelings for since he first met her, with her arms wrapped around the neck of Dexter, they were making out. Brick, completely heartbroken, left the party and went home.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to review to let me know what you think**


	2. College

Time for a new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls

* * *

Brick was laying in his bed in his dorm room writing in his note book. He soon turned on his laptop and noticed a video chat request from Blossom. Brick accepted the request.

" _Hey Brick_ " said Blossom

"Hey Bloss, how are you?" asked Brick

" _I'm good, I was just doing some homework and listening to music, you?_ " asked Blossom

"Homework too, what are you listening to?" asked Brick

" _Bowling For Soup, they're really good_ " said Blossom

"Yeah, they are" said Brick

" _What's your favourite song from them?_ " asked Blossom

"1985 is my favourite song from them" said Brick

" _Yeah that's a good one, my favourite is definitely High School Never Ends, so how's Zachary Taylor University?_ " asked Blossom

"Eh, it's hard but I'm learning alot" said Brick

" _Yeah, my classes have been nothing but boring freshman stuff, hey, got any plans tonight?_ " asked Blossom

"I was just gonna hang out with some friends" said Brick

" _Oh, cool, what are you gonna do?_ " asked Blossom

"We were just gonna hang out and have a few drinks, you have any plans?" asked Brick

" _Nah, Dexter has a science project to work on so I'm just relaxing in my dorm_ " said Blossom

Hearing Dexter's name made Brick's smile vanish instantly.

"Dexter?" asked Brick

" _Yeah, he's a little weird, but he's a great boyfriend, you remember him, right? We've been dating for a couple months_ " said Blossom

"Yeah, I remember him, how did you two get together?" asked Brick

" _Well, it was at Mitch's party, I stepped outside for some fresh air and he came up to me, he said he had a crush on me and he was really sweet, he told me he was going to the same school I was, we just kinda hit it off_ " said Blossom

"So, how serious is it?" asked Brick, afraid of how Blossom would answer.

" _Not very serious, like I said, we've only been dating a couple months_ " said Blossom

"What's he like?" asked Brick

" _Well, he can be a jerk sometimes, but most of the time, he's really nice and caring_ " said Blossom

"Is he ever, you know, mean?" asked Brick

" _Not really, I mean, he can get a bit nasty when we argue, but that's about it, we're both quite stubborn people, so we do tend to argue alot, but when things are good, they're really good_ " said Blossom

"Come on Pinky, you deserve better than that" said Brick

" _Brick, don't blow it out of proportion, it's not like he's abusive or anything_ " said Blossom

"Sorry, just know there are people who care about you" said Brick

" _Can we move on to something else?_ " asked Blossom

"Sorry, I just want you to be happy" said Brick

" _Brick, I am happy, hey, it's getting late, you need to see your friends, don't you?_ " asked Blossom

"It's okay, I can stay if you'd like" said Brick

" _That's sweet of you Brick, but I don't want you to miss anything, I'll talk to you later_ " said Blossom

"Alright, see you later" said Brick

Blossom ended the video chat. Brick turned off his laptop. He went to hang out with his friends.

==Later==

Brick was at his friend, Jason's dorm, Brick was leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand and a vacant look on his face. Jason walked up to him.

"You okay dude?" asked Jason

"Huh, yeah, I'm...I'm fine" said Brick

"You don't look it" said Jason

"Trust me, I'm alright" said Brick

"Um...okay" said Jason

Jason left Brick alone with his thoughts after that.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to review to let me know what you think**


	3. 8 Months Later

Time for a new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls

* * *

Brick returned to his dorm room after Hockey practice. He turned on his laptop to instantly see a video chat request from Blossom. Brick was really excited, he hadn't spoken to Blossom in 8 months. Brick quickly accepted it.

" _Hey there Brick_ " said Blossom

"Hey there, what's up?" asked Brick

" _Eh, not much. How's your life? It's been a while since our last talk_ " said Blossom

"It's good, how's yours?" asked Brick

" _It's...it's fine, hey, you got any plans for the weekend?_ " asked Blossom

"I was just gonna hang out with my friend Stephanie" said Brick

" _Oh, sounds like fun, um, who's Stephanie_ " asked Blossom

"She's just a friend of mine" said Brick

" _I don't remember you mentioning her before, how'd you meet?_ " asked Blossom

"We met in class, turns out she has alot of the same interests as me" said Brick

" _So, do you like her?_ " asked Blossom

"Nah, she's not my type" said Brick

" _Well, sounds like things are going pretty well, sounds great_ " said Blossom

Brick quickly noticed that Blossom seemed to be holding back tears.

"Are you okay?" asked Brick

" _Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..._ " said Blossom

At that moment, Blossom burst into tears.

" _No, I'm not fine_ " said Blossom

"What happened?" asked Brick

" _Me and Dexter broke up_ " said Blossom

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?" asked Brick

" _Well, it happened last week_..." said Blossom

==Flashback==

 _I had just finished my homework and I was on my way to his dorm so see if he wanted to grab lunch._

Blossom walked towards Dexter's dorm, she was about to knock when she heard something inside, she turned the handle, luckily, the door was unlocked, Blossom opened the door.

 _And then I saw it._

Dexter was naked in his bed with a busty blonde girl, Dexter noticed Blossom and quickly tried to cover himself.

"Uh Blossom, uh, this isn't what it looks like" said Dexter

Blossom started crying.

"Save it you scumbag" said Blossom

Blossom slammed the door and ran off crying.

==End of Flashback==

"I'm sorry to hear that, just know that I'm here for you" said Brick

" _Thanks Brick, I feel so stupid, I actually thought I loved that cheating bastard_ " said Blossom

"Hey, he's an idiot, you are an amazing person, you deserved better anyway" said Brick

" _Thanks for that Brick, I'm sorry for being such a mess_ " said Blossom

"You are not a mess, and remember, I'm always here for you" said Brick

" _Thanks Brick, it's nice to have someone to talk to. I really needed to vent_ " said Blossom

"Of course, I know you'd do the same" said Brick

Blossom smiled.

" _Hey, I need to ask you something, but I know you'll hate me afterwards_ " said Blossom

"I could never hate you" said Brick

" _Okay, well, remember during our senior year of High School, you remember the week before Mitch's party?_ " asked Blossom

Brick only nodded his head in response.

" _And you remember how you took me for a walk and we stopped at the playground and just stopped to look at the stars?_ " asked Blossom

"Yeah, I remember, why?" asked Brick

" _Well, why didn't you kiss me?_ " asked Blossom

Brick went wide eyed.

"I didn't know you felt that way" said Brick

" _I've always wondered how things would have been if you did, I'm sorry I asked_ " said Blossom

"I'm gonna be honest, I wish I had kissed you, I've actually wondered how things would have been too" said Brick

" _Hey, Brick, I have an idea_ " said Blossom

"Let's hear it" said Brick

" _Maybe I could come over to visit this weekend, I really need some time away from college and we always said we should visit eachother, what do you say?_ " asked Blossom

"Sure, I would love to see you" said Brick

" _Great, now I'm excited...wait, what about your plans with Stephanie?_ " asked Blossom

"I'll talk to her about it" said Brick

" _Okay, I just don't want to mess things up. What do you want to do this weekend?_ " asked Blossom

"We could just hang out in my dorm" said Brick

" _Cool, I'll bring the alcohol_ " said Blossom

"That's okay, I have some" said Brick

" _Alright, I can't wait to visit, hey, I gotta run, I'll see you this weekend_ " said Blossom

"You know it" said Brick

Blossom ended the chat.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Don't forget to review to let me know what you think**


End file.
